1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a baking oven charging arrangement and a baking system comprising such charging arrangement and a baking oven.
2. Background Art
Baker's shops need baking systems which can be operated as easily and conveniently as possible, offering accessibility of the baking operation even to customers. The baking systems presently used in bakeries are still in need of improvement in at least one of the above aspects. For example, charging a bakery oven is often complicated, requiring an operator to be permanently available. Moreover, familiar baking systems are not always optically attractive.